Realities
by LyokoHacker
Summary: What if Shinji and Asuka grew up living a normal life? This tale takes place in a different reality where there was no Second Impact, no Angels and no Evas.


Realities 

Part One

_You can't tell what the truth is. _

_Truth is subjected therefore you can barely tell that what you can feel is fact. _

_The truth is within you. _

_And the facts that remain in your memory are what will become your truth. _

_Truth can be changed from time to time. _

_Sometimes…_

_Reality exists in a place unknown and dreams exist within reality and truth lies in your heart. _

_The contents of a person's heart shapes their appearance and new images will change their heart and their forms. _

_The power of imagination is the ability to create their future and the power to create your own form in time. _

_But if people don't act of their own free will then nothing will change._

_This is all fact. _

_This is the result of everything. _

_This is real, but only one of the many realities._

'Why wake up? I'll just have to go to school like usual" thought Shinji as his mind lay on the borderline between staying asleep and waking 'and if I do wake up I'll just have to put up with Asuka breathing down my neck. Heck, I bet she's just about up here to yell at me to get up. Oh well, here goes nothing'.

Shinji opened his eyes to see a redheaded monstrosity that is Asuka glaring down at him.

"It's about time you got up, you idiot!" snarled Asuka.

"Oh, it's you Asuka," said the croaky voice of the brown-haired boy.

'See it's just as I thought' thought Shinji.

"What the hell does that mean?!" she said as her anger began to grow then changing to a portentous voice said "can't you appreciate that I went to the trouble of coming to wake you up personally. I don't hear any words of appreciation for your oldest childhood friend".

"Thanks…" said Shinji as he tried to fall back asleep "but let me sleep just a little bit more".

Shinji pulled his blanket over his head.

"What the hell are you doing? It's time to get up you dork!" said Asuka as she pulled his blanket off.

Her face blushed a deep crimson.

"You stupid perve! I didn't mean to get that up!" she yelled as she kicked him in the ribs.

"I can't help it it's morning, I got to take a whiz or something" Shinji retorted.

Down the stairs…

"Asuka is so sweet and kind to come everyday and _force _our lazy son out of bed" said Yui as she cooked breakfast.

"Yes our son sure is _lucky,_" said Gendou with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk that was hidden by the newspaper.

A few curses in German, thumps against the floor and walls, and cries of pain travel down the stairs.

"Yep really _lucky_" said Gendou.

"Would you like some bacon?" asked Yui.

"Yes I would like something," said Gendou with a seedy smile appearing on his face.

"God you're as bad as our _teenage_ son," said Yui.

"Bye" yelled Shinji as he stood up from tying his shoelaces.

Before his mother could reply Asuka shoved him out the door.

Thanks to Shinji they were running late, so they had to run for it.

"Hey isn't that new girl starting today?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah she is," replied Asuka.

"I wonder what she's like? I hope she has a great butt" said Shinji with a perverted smile.

They were about to round a corner when a blue-haired girl come out of nowhere. Shinji tried to stop but ran into the blue-haired girl and they both went tumbling down. The blue-haired girl fell flat on her back, legs flailing. Shinji fell hard on his butt. He looked to see if the girl was alright when he _accidentally _looked up her skirt.

Asuka scowls and decides to scowl some more.

"I'm so sorry I'm just really late," the blue-haired girl yelled as she ran off.

"Come on we're going to be late," snapped Asuka as yanked on Shinji's collar.

At school…

"WOW!" exclaimed Toji as Shinji informed him and Kensuke of the incident with the blue-haired girl "Did you see her panties?"

"Well, it wasn't a good look really" said Shinji honestly "just a little flash" he added with a malicious smile.

"I can't believe it that you're the one that has all the luck!" said Toji.

Someone grabbed him by the ear and he yelped in pain. He looked back to see Hikari glaring down at him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" said Toji.

"I think it's time you go change the water in the vases!" said Hikari viciously.

"Why should I?" asked Toji childishly.

She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

"You're so mean!" exclaimed Toji.

"Did you say something?!" asked Hikari fiercely.

When they were out of earshot Shinji said "poor Toji's so carpet-bagged. It's sad, isn't it?"

"Look who's talking" said Asuka from behind him.

"Hey are you saying I'm…?" he said as he turned around to face her with a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm merely reporting out the facts," Asuka said teasingly.

"How so?" he asked.

"It just is. Accept it" she replied.

"Why do you torment me like this?" Shinji said as his annoyance began to go.

"I can't help it. You go so ballistic," said Asuka.

As the two continued to fight Kensuke said in a mundane tone "the calm, the peace and the tranquillity…"

A car screeched as spun into its car space. The guys ran to the windows, slack jawed and tongues hanging, as their teacher Ms Misato got out of her car.

"Idiots!" said the girls.

When Ms Misato entered the room the guys hurriedly took their seats, the girls shortly followed them.

"Listen up, dudes! We've got a new blue-haired babe here to introduce herself!" said Ms Misato as she through open the door to reveal the same blue-haired girl Shinji had bumped into.

"My name's Rei Ayanami! Nice to meet you!" said the blue-haired girl enthusiastically.

A look of shock horror appears on her face as she sees Shinji then her face contorts in anger.

"You're the jerk who was staring at my panties!" yelled Rei as she pointed an accusing finger at Shinji.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" yelled Asuka as she jumped to her feet "You're the one who was flashing them, you know!"

"Who are you and why are you defending him?" asked Rei "Are you riding his baloney pony?"

Asuka takes a step back.

"N o! We're just really good childhood friends!" yelled Asuka as her face turned the colour of a tomato "You shut up!"

"Be quiet, you two! We're in a class, not a bar!" yelled Hikari as she tried to regain order.

"Hey, this is more entertaining than class!" said Ms Misato to Hikari "Go on! I want to see how this turns out!"

"Hey, Shinji. You didn't tell me you were getting it with Asuka!" yelled Kensuke as he jabbed his friend in the ribs.

"Why you disgusting pervert?!" yelled Asuka as she gave him a slap across the face.

"If you aren't why are you blushing so heavily?" asked Rei.

"What was that?! You want to go?" yelled Asuka as she raised her fists.

"Where did the perve go?" asked Rei as she noticed Shinji was nowhere to be seen.

"He's back here" called one of the students in the back of the class.

"Shinji sit back down in your seat," said Ms Misato "Asuka, Rei continue".

"I knew I should have stayed in bed," mumbled Shinji as he sat back down in his seat.

"God you are such a wuss" said Asuka to Shinji.

"And that is why you _love_ him" said Rei under her breath.

"And you call him a perve" said Asuka.

"What's your problem? Afraid he liked what he saw?" said Rei sadistically.

"You sick bitch!" yelled Asuka.

This fighting continued till the bell for recess rung. By that time everyone was having fits of laughter and Toji had passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Shinji can I speak to you?" asked Ms Misato as everyone began to file out.

"Sure" replied Shinji as he walked over to his teacher's desk.

"How did that incident come about?" Ms Misato asked.

"I can sum it up in two words Ms Misato," said Shinji "crash and run".

"I see and call me Misato. The whole miss thing just sounds too official," said Misato.

"Okay Misato" said Shinji as walked off to find his friends.

A scream echoed down the stairway that led to the roof.

"This can't be a good thing," muttered Shinji as he ran up the stairs.

When he reached the roof he saw Asuka and Rei at it again, Hikari was yelling at them to stop fighting and both Toji and Kensuke were rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off.

When Asuka and Rei saw Shinji things got further out of hand. There was a yell of 'PERVERT', a slap and the next thing Shinji knew Asuka had Rei in a headlock and Rei had Asuka by the hair.

Shinji rushed over and tried to pull them apart but one of them punched him in the face while the other kicked him in the gut. The combination of both hits forced him over the railing. Luckily he grabbed one of the bars. As his body swung into the side of the building he heard a faint crunch and his shoulder burst in pain.

"HELP!!!" Shinji yelled.

Shinji's yell broke through the yells and insults from Rei and Asuka.

Everyone ran over to the side of the building.

"Here give me your hand," yelled Toji extending his arm over the railing.

"I can't, I think it's dislocated" Shinji yelled back.

"Guys help me out here" said Toji as he got a firm grip on Shinji's shirt.

The others got a grip on their friend and together they pulled Shinji over the railing, sitting him carefully on the roof.

"Go get help!" Asuka yelled at Hikari.

Hikari ran down the stair way as fast as she could.

Rei was taking a look at Shinji's shoulder.

"It's definitely dislocated," said Rei "we could pop it back in place".

"I don't know if we should," said Asuka looking worried.

"Look if I can distract him can you do it?" asked Rei.

"Why don't I distract him and you do it?" said Asuka.

"Do you want to help him or not?" asked Rei.

"Fine" said Asuka grabbing Shinji's dislocated arm "how are you going to distract him?"

"You'll see," said Rei with a sly grin.

Rei leaned in towards Shinji and brought her lips up to his. Shinji's eyes flared wide open and then slowly he began to relax. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her back.

This caught Asuka off guard, her anger flared then she remembered what she was going to do and she pushed his arm back into place. What annoyed her more was that he didn't even react to it. Instead he continued to kiss Rei and Rei kissed him back. Asuka finally lost it and applied an exceedingly large amount of pressure to Shinji's still tender and sore shoulder.

Shinji screamed in pain.

Just as he was about to scream his head off at her Dr Ritsuko Akagi, Ms Misato and Hikari came run up the stairs. Ritsuko knelt down next to Shinji and began to take a look at Shinji's shoulder.

"I thought his shoulder was dislocated," said Ritsuko looking at the teenagers.

"We popped it back in place" said Asuka.

Rei nodded.

"You did good," said Ritsuko.

"Kensuke, Toji and Hikari help Ritsuko with Shinji," said Misato.

"Don't let him apply any pressure to that arm" said Ritsuko "we'll take him to the infirmary".

They helped Shinji up and down the stairs to the infirmary.

Rei and Asuka were about to follow when Misato said, "Hold it right there you two".

Rei and Asuka turned and looked at their teacher.

"Could you tell me what happened?" asked Misato.

"Well… you see," said Asuka "we were arguing then we started to get physical. Shinji tried to break it up and we hit him".

"We accidentally hit him a bit too hard and he stumbled back" continued Rei "he went over the railing. He went hard into the side of the building, dislocating his shoulder".

"Then we pulled him up," concluded Asuka.

"I see," said Misato "I will have to inform the principal of this. Are you two okay now? Is this all over?"

"Yes," said Asuka "we wont be fighting again".

"Yes," agreed Rei "it wont happen again".

"You can go to see how Shinji is now" said Misato "I want the three of you to remain there and wait for me, okay?"

"Yes Ms Misato" they replied in unison.

Shinji, Rei and Asuka sat in the infirmary waiting. Shinji's arm was in a sling, Ritsuko's orders. Shinji shifted uncomfortably in his seat between the two girls. Both Rei and Asuka looked guilty. Asuka still looked on the verge of choking one of the other teenagers.

"Why did you kiss him?" asked Asuka.

"What's wrong afraid he liked it?" asked Rei teasingly.

"There were other ways you could have distracted him," said Asuka.

"I wanted to see if it was any good," said Rei "it was fantastic even though it was obvious that he hasn't kissed anyone before".

"That's a lie," said Asuka "he has kissed another".

"So you have kissed him," said Rei as her grin grew "I knew it! How long ago?"

"When we were ten" Asuka replied "we drew the short straw in a game of spin the bottle. It meant nothing".

"You never answered my question," said Rei "afraid he liked it?"

"You shut up!" yelled Asuka.

"Please can you both stop it?" said Shinji blushing heavily.

Before either could reply Ms Misato and their principal Mr Kaji walked in.

"I've been informed of what happened," said Mr Kaji "I have also decided your punishment. Both of you will be suspended for the week".

Asuka and Rei nodded in agreement.

"I have called your parents and they asked me to tell you that your punishment by them is to work together to look after Shinji who has been ordered by myself, Dr Akagi and his parents to stay at home for the week and rest" said Mr Kaji.

"Yes sir" said all three of them as a look of gloom washed over them.

"You are to head home immediately," said Mr Kaji "parents orders are invoked, sorry".

The three of them got up and walked, what looked like the death march, out the door.

"I almost feel sorry for him," said Mr Kaji "then I remember it's not me," he added laughing.

"Do you want it to be you?" said Misato.

Mr Kaji decided it was better for his health if he shut up while he could.

Shinji sat nervously on his couch. It had been two days since the incident and the tension hadn't dissipated. It was nice to be able to relax but it was hard to do so with two teenage girls who are on the verge of killing each other looking after you. Asuka had left for some fresh air fifteen minutes ago after another argument. Rei was sitting next to him watching the midday movie. The fourteen year olds hands were shaking severely under the pressure the tension was causing. It didn't really help by the fact that the blue-haired girl kept edging herself closer to him.

"I…uh…was…um," Shinji stammered.

"Yes?" inquired Rei.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"Why did you kiss me back?" she replied smiling mischievously.

"Don't answer a question with a question" said Shinji "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know," said Rei "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I dunno," replied Shinji staring into her crimson eyes.

The two edged closer to each other. The increased beating of their hearts blocked out all thought. They felt strong yet weak, hot yet cold.

As their lips met Shinji couldn't help but think 'only one thing could ruin this'.

And sure enough an ear-piercing scream filled the room. Shinji and Rei broke apart abruptly. Shinji turned to see Asuka with a look of shock horror on her face. Shinji couldn't help but be happy that she wasn't holding anything.

Shinji stammered something incomprehensible.

'It's a miracle that he hasn't fainted yet' thought Rei.

"Mein Gott!" exclaimed Shinji.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Asuka.

'I'm glad I put a lock on the drawer with the knives in it' thought Shinji as Asuka walked over to him with the most terrifying look he had ever seen on her face.

Her fist collided with Shinji's face and Shinji's world went black.

Shinji lost consciousness and fell. His head hit the side of the table.

At the sight of a small trickle of blood emanating from the brown-haired boy's head Asuka switched to panic-mode. She knelt down next to Shinji and began to cry hysterically.

"Shinji!" she yelled "SHINJI!"

"I'll go call an ambulance" said Rei as she ran out of the room.

When Rei re-entered the room she found Asuka rocking back and forth in the corner still crying hysterically.

"And I thought I would have a quiet, peaceful, normal life here" said Rei hitting her forehead with her palm and shaking her head.

Rei walked up to Asuka and knelt down next to her.

"Asuka if it will make you feel better" said Rei in a hope that she could stop the redhead from hurting herself or getting worse psychologically "he _was_ kissing me".

Asuka stopped crying. She raised her head and gave a glare that would have scared death itself. Asuka lunged at Rei and began to choke her.

'Yes a quiet, normal life' thought Rei.

Rei slowly began to laugh. Her laughter was partly choked and gasping.

At first Asuka didn't hear the laughter due to rage blocked out everything. Then slowly she heard the choked, gasping laughter. She released her grip and slowly began to edge away.

"Sorry" said Asuka in barely a mouse whisper.

"It's alright" replied Rei rubbing her throat.

A moment later the ambulance arrived and paramedics quickly tended to Shinji. They loaded him onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

"Can we go with him?" asked Asuka.

"Only one of you can," replied one of the paramedics.

Asuka turned to Rei prepared to argue with her nemesis.

Before she could say a word Rei said "you go with him. I'll call his parents".

Asuka smiled at the blue-haired girl as she got into the ambulance.

Rei stood there and watched as the ambulance disappeared from view. She walked back inside, picked up the phone and dialled the number Shinji gave her as a just in case while she and Asuka was looking after him.

When she had finally gotten hold of Mr Ikari she inform him of what had happened and that his son was being rushed to the hospital.


End file.
